parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Carrie Cavewoman The Explorer: Carrie's Marina Adventure
Summary Carrie tells us a story on how she first got her Marina and uses it from that day on. Characters Presenting On Marina *Carrie and Calvin *Marina *Timon and Pumbaa *Scar *The Prince Recap Carrie tells us the time where she first got her Marina. It all started when Carrie was looking for her library books. Carrie finds the library books and counts to make sure that there was a total of 8. She had to bring back all 8 books to library before it closes or they'll be late. Carrie tries to carry all 8 books by hand but they were heavy. And that's when Carrie's parents had something to help her carry the books to the library, it was a Marina. Carrie thanked her parents. Marina tells Carrie that she can carry lots of stuff. Carrie tells her parents that Marina can speak Spanish and English just like her. Trivia *This episode is the first of the flashback episodes; this being of how Carrie got Marina. *This episode shows who Carrie's dad looks like. *After Carrie puts on her Marina, she is seen dancing. *Starting with this episode, whenever the blue cursor clicks on something, it will sharply glow for a whole second. *This is where Carrie & Calvin use everything that Marina had inside. *This episode appeared on "Carrie's Marina Adventure" on VHS. *Even though, Prince can get very grumpy, he'll be able to control his temper on later episodes. *The Fiesta Trio play a different fanfare after Carrie & Calvin sung the We Did It song. *The episode's title is not to be confused with the character. *This is the first episode to have four places, even though the Icky Sticky Sand is not on the Timon and Pumbaa. This is fixed in the book, where the sand is on the Timon and Pumbaa. *This is the first episode for the Fiesta Trio to play the fanfare three times. This doesn't happen again until Season 3. *This is the first episode for Carrie and Calvin to climb up and slide down *This is one of few episodes to premiere on Nick instead of Nick Jr. *This is the third episode for Carrie and Calvin to go over the Prince's Bridge. *This is the third time Carrie and Calvin meet the Prince. *'This episode holds the record of how many times Marina was called upon being five.' Places in Episode #Prince's Bridge #Icky Sticky Sand #Big Rock #Library Songs *Marina Song Gallery Carrie and Calvin.png Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin).jpg 8117a-timonypumba2.jpg Prince.jpg Scar is Angry.jpg Character Find Calvin Caveman Summary Calvin's Liquid Jar falls in the river and wants to get it back because he love his Liquid Jar. Characters Presenting on Big River *Carrie and Calvin *Timon and Pumbaa *Marina *Berlioz *Scar Recap That Afternoon, Carrie Went Fishing To Catch A Jar. 3 Minutes Later...... Carrie Caught A Cup. And Carrie Told You "What Are They?" Carrie Said "What?" and She Said "Boots" Calvin Said "That's My Name, His Name is Calvin" Calvin Meets and Greets Carrie and Hugs Calvin. and Said "Hi Calvin" and They Swung On A Vine Down and Carrie Found Something In The River. Look Calvin,It's A Pair Of Yellow Boots. Calvin Laughed and Said "Boots! That's Funny" Calvin Hanged On A Vine and Said "Boots, Boots, Boots, Boots" and They Laughed. Calvin Handstaned his Hands and Sang "I Love My Boots" and Released The Boot In Calvin's Foot. and Told Timon and Pumbaa To Go Across The Bridge, Past The Froggy Rocks ,and Get To The Waterfall. They Found A Boat With That Costs 12 Cents and Holes. Carrie and Calvin Counted The Holes. To Find What Is Out. The Pieces Fit On The Boat. They Herd Scar and They Stopped Scar. and Carrie and Calvin Put The Boat Down In The River,and Calvin Hopped In The Boat. Carrie Sang The Travel Song. The Canoe Hit The Bridge and The Bridge Is Stuck. Berlioz Needed Help. He's Fishing Too. To Get The Tablets Opened They Said "Abre" They Went Under It. They Ducked Under 3 Branches. and They Went To The Froggy Rocks. The Froggy Rocks Are Blocking Their Path. They Rowed Pass The Rocks. and The Rocks Are Gone. They Saw A Waterfall. and The Boot Went Over The Waterfall. The Boot Might Be Down The Fall. Catching Up To The Jar. They Went Down A River Slide. and They Find The Boot. It Is Red. This Is Red. Is This The Boot? No, That Is A Red Fish . Is This The Boot In The River? Yes, You Found The Boot. Carrie Needs Your Help. Carrie Checks Marina and She Knows What You Need. Can A Doll Carry Up The Boot? Can Maracas Carry Up The Boot? Can A Rod Carry Up The Boot? Right! A Rod Can Do It! Smart Looking! This Penguin Putted All The Stuff Back. Calvin Winded Up The Boot. Then Carrie and Calvin Saw Dirty Dawson and Stopped him. and Calvin Loved Their Jar. They Singed "I Love My Boots" Again. Carrie and Calvin Did The We Did It Dance. Carrie's Favorite Part Was Going Down A River Slide. and Calvin's Favorite Part Was Getting The Boot Back. Carrie Couldn't Have Done It Without You. Thanks For Helping Trivia *Carrie sticks her tongue out when she tries to reel her fishing line up. *Carrie and Calvin wear their lifejackets for the whole adventure. *This is the 3rd episode where Carrie and Calvin stopped Scar twice. *This was the 2nd episode from Carrie's Marina Adventure released on VHS. *This is the 9th episode of the show.. Places in Episode *The Bridge *The Froggy Rocks *The Waterfall Gallery Carrie and Calvin.png Cded1038a119228420958a393060f7df--the-penguins-marina.jpg Berlioz-0.jpg Timon and Pumbaa Do Ameirca.png Scar 300.gif Character Find Timon and Pumbaa Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:VHS Category:VHS 2002